Carve 'Naruto version'
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: I'm carve it, and hope something.../"I hope i will be yours and you will be mine..."/ Naruto Version/ Short Drabble/ Mind to RnR?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Carve © Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/General**

**_Warnings : Typo(s), AU, OOC, Short Drabble, Carve Version Naruto, and anything warnings not I'm write_**

**NaruSaku**

**DLDR!  
RnR please!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Carve**

**.**

**.**

_I'm carve it, and hope something...  
"I hope i will be yours and you will be mine..."_

**.**

.

**SRET. . . SRET. . . SRET. . .**

Tampak seorang gadis bersurai _soft pink_, tengah mengukir beberapa kalimat di sebuah pohon_ mapple_. Pohon itu berada di belakang rumahnya yang terbilang cukup luas. Hal itu ia lakukan dengan harapan, impiannya akan terkabul.

Perlahan-lahan namun pasti sebuah langkah berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Dan sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu asyik mengukir.

"Dorrr!" sebuah teriakan mengintrupsi kegiatan gadis itu, sontak gadis tersebut kaget dan _refleks_ berdiri membelakangi pohon untuk menutupi hasil ukirannya pada pohon _mapple_ tersebut.

"Naruto! Jangan membuatku kaget! Jika aku jantungan ba-bagaimana! _Baka_!" gadis itu membuang, dengan perasaan was-was, kalau-kalau pemuda itu memperhatikan ukiran kalimat pada pohon tersebut.

"Hahaha... habis kau terlalu serius sih, jadi kujahili saja," pemuda _blonde_ itu kemudian menyeringai jahil, membuat gadis manis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ya, ya terserah kau saja." malas menanggapi, gadis itu hanya menjawab seadanya.

Sesaat kemudian dahi pemuda berkulit tan itu mengernyit dan _netra _nya menatap _intens_ suatu objek, seperti sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Dan itu benar saja, karena pemuda itu sudah menyadari jika ada yang aneh dengan pohon_ mapple _itu.

"Hei, ukiran apa yang kau tutupi itu?" pemuda itu mengangkaat sebelah alisnya sembari menatap ke arah gadis itu yang sekarang ini tengah gugup.

"Ah?! Ti-tidak tidak ada yang kututup-tutupi kok..." kepala gadis itu lalu menunduk dan tubuhnya sedikit menggeser untuk menutupi ukiran yang sedikit terlihat tadi.

Pemuda itu merasa tidak percaya akan perkataan gadis itu barusan, "Coba kulihat!" akhirnya pemuda itu sedikit memaksa tubuh gadis itu untuk bergeser, agar tidak tidak menutupi sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu sangat pensaran.

"Hei kau—"

"_I hope i will be yours and you will be mine_," pemuda itu mengucapkan seluruh kalimat yang terukir di situ tanpa terkecuali. "Ini..." lanjut pemuda itu yang kemudian berhenti menyebabkan keheningan sesaat di antara mereka.

"Apa?" sahut gadis itu samar dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, yang penting tidak ke arah pemuda itu.

"... Ini untukku?" jantung gadis itu berdetak semakin cepat saat mendengar lanjutan kalimat yang di ucapkan gadis itu. Rona merah pada pipinya yang ranum semakin nampak jelas, tak lagi samar-samar belaka. Cukup lama gadis itu terdiam sampai akhirnya ia mengehela nafas panjang dan kemudian menoleh kearah pemuda itu.

"Ma-mana mungkin _baka_! Kau kan laki-laki paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku!" dengan wajah yang merah merona ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada kesal. Ia sejenak berpikir apakah ia harus memberi tahu yang sebenarnya atau tidak, dan akhirnya gadis itu memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya. Karena baginya ini bukanlah saat yang tepat bagi pemuda itu tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Oh hahaha... kukira untukku! Padahal jika memang untukku aku akan—" belum sempat pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, gadis itu telah mengintrupsinya dengan meninju pelan bahu pemuda itu.

"Apaan sih! Menghayal saja kau!" dan setelahnya mereka terlibat kejar-kejaran. Sepertinya mereka sudah melupakan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya, terlihat dari tingkah mereka yang tertawa lepas saat berkejaran. Tapi entahlah siapa tahu kebenarannya, hanya mereka masing-masing yang mengetahuinya.

Dan mungkin saja impian gadis itu akan menjadi kenyataan, karena harapan itu memang selalu ada. Iya kan?

.

.

.

_So let's do our live with a full of hope  
Carve your hope in your heart and your mind  
And maybe on the future you can take your dream_

_._

_._

_._

**_OWARI!_**

* * *

Ya ampun! Ya ampun! Ya ampun #plak gak nyangka akhirnya selesai juga _UAS_ dan _TO_ yang berlansung selama 2 minggu itu. Saat-saat tersebut bagaikan berada antara surga dan neraka -_-

_Okay _ini hanya fict pelepas penat sehabis selesai ujian, dan mungkin_ fict_ terakhir untuk tahun ini #hiks soalnya pasti bakal baru publishh lagi pas tahun depan waktu masuk sekolah lagi hahaha maklum pemakai _WiFi_ sekolah sih xDDDD

Oh ya fict ini adalah Carve versi fandom naruto nya soalnya aku juga buat carve versi fandom HxH hehe. Jadi harap maklum jika ada cerita yang sama namun berbeda tokoh :D

Hehehe curhatnya udah dulu ah seperti biasa Taka hanya memberikan secuil kisah drabble nan sederhana yang mungkin menggambarkan perasaan Taka di setiap Taka menulis fict2 tersebut #plak kali ini tentang cinta yang mungkin terjadi karena harapan selalu ada #apalah

_So_ Taka minta RnR nya ya minna-_san_ :D

_Sign_,

_Taka, Kuro-kun_(nama laptop Taka xD), and _Gamma-kun_(nama sebuah sinar yang merubah hari2 Taka 3#duakk)


End file.
